I Want You Bad
by Blue Roses
Summary: This is a Draco/Harry fic. Just some of Draco's thoughts on how he would like Harry to be. *Slash*


I want you bad.  
  
A slashy songfic by Blue Roses.  
  
I would like to blame the following people for this fic:  
  
1. My grandmother, who bought me the new Offspring album for xmas.  
2. The BBC, who had the first Harry Potter book on the radio on boxing day, and so got the thought of it into my head.  
3. The inventors of the "repeat" button.  
  
The characters aren't mine, they just set up camp in my head, sorry. Please don't sue. The song "I want you bad" from the Offspring album, Conspiracy of One is not mine either.   
  
This is *SLASH*. That means descriptions of relationships between two members of the same sex. It's not too explicit, but if you don't like it, please stop reading it now.  
  
  
  
"If you could only read my mind, you would know that things between us aint right"  
  
  
Harry wandered through the coridoors of Hogwarts, his mind occupied. Ron and Hermoine had given up on him for the day. They'd tried to find out what was wrong, but it just hadn't worked, Harry had continued to be silent and depressed.  
  
What they didn't know was the Harry was conducting a secret affair with Draco Malfoy, and so couldn't tell them about his problems, because they wouldn't understand. In fact, they probably wouldn't be able to speak themselves for days because of the shock of that revelation.   
  
He was worried because Draco had seemed odd lately, he hadn't been able to get out of him the problem. Harry thought it was something he, Harry was doing, but he couldn't work out what it was.  
  
He was worried, because he really liked Draco. He wouldn't use the l-word to describe the other boy yet, but they had a strong connection, and Harry didn't want to loose him. They'd gone through too much to be together to be broken up by a lack of communication. Also Draco was a very good kisser. Harry didn't want to loose that either.  
  
  
"I know your arms are open wide, but you're a little on the straight side, I can't lie."  
  
  
Draco was similarly lost in thought in the Slitherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle, however, had not noticed anything out of the ordinary, partly because they had trouble seeing past their often broken noses, and partly because Draco was always in a bad mood about something.  
  
The problem this time, was once again, Harry. It had been bad enough before they were going out, but now they were, a whole new set of problems had arisen. The creeping around had been fun for a while, and there was still a thrill to avoiding Snape on their "excursions" in the woods, but there was something else that was worrying Draco.  
  
  
"Your one vice is you're too nice."  
  
  
The problem was that Harry really wasn't Draco's type. That didn't matter in terms of meeting his parents and things, Draco couldn't imagine ever hinting to his parents that he had ever seen Harry in less than full uniform, let alone mentioning that they were regularly seeing each other.   
  
A relationship between Voldemort's greatest enemy and a death eater's son was not really what his parents wanted for him. The magical community at large wouldn't welcome it, at least not on Harry's side, but that was nothing to what his parents would say or do if they found out. Draco was very comfortable in his closet, at least where his parents were concerned.  
  
He just felt that any boyfriend of his really shouldn't be in the running for Head Boy, or even particulary trusted by his teachers. Harry was too much of a good boy for Draco to feel entirely happy. Who knew when he would feel the urge to reform Draco or adopt kittens or something?  
  
Also, Draco had always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone with a lip ring, and he could imagine that Harry would look perfect with one.  
  
  
"I want you all tatooed, I want you bad"  
  
  
Draco's main problem was convincing Harry that becoming a bad boy would be a good thing. Harry had never known the great joy of being infamous.  
  
Draco knew that people being scared of - I'm sorry - repecting you, was one of the greatest joys in life. He knew that he could never convince Harry that the look on Weasley's face whenever he saw him was actually quite amusing if you looked at it in the right way.   
  
The only way to go about it, he decided, was convincing Harry in some other way. He smiled. Kissing was the way to go, he thought. Draco had always been a good kisser. He put it down to a large amount of practice.  
  
He'd have to wait until tonight to put his proposition to Harry, so he had some time to finalise the plans.   
  
Draco lay back in his chair as he visulised the tatoos that he would persuade Harry to get. Possibly hair dye too...black.. or maybe even blue. The glasses would have to stay, although Harry looked incredably sweet and vunerable without them. The vunerable bit would not be a good idea for the look he was aiming for, though.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and tried to imagine how black nail varnish would look on Harry's fingers.   
  
  
"Complete me,  
Mistreat me  
I want you to be   
bad, bad, bad, bad, bad."  
  
  
Harry had finally arrived back at the Griffindor common room. It was quite quiet, so he sat down next to the fire and stared into it. What could he do to make Draco happy again? Well, the happy bit didn't matter so much as getting him to simply talk. An angry Draco was often a fun Draco, although Harry did try not to provoke him himself. Draco had been known to carry a grudge for weeks or even months.  
  
Once Draco had even set up a shrinking spell on Proffesor Trelawny, as she had predicted Harry's death one time too many. She had been the size of a mouse for weeks until somone found the counter spell.  
  
Perhaps if he wore that jumper that Draco liked then Draco would talk to him properly?  
  
"If you could only read my mind   
you would know that I've been waiting so long,   
for someone almost just like you but with attitude."  
  
  
Draco was woken from his reverie by the sounds of Crabbe and Goyle going to watch 'Eastenders'. They had recently discovered the delights of muggle TV, and this was their favourite programme. Although he didn't particularly like it himself, Draco was glad of this, because it gave him some time when the two were distracted and he could sneak off to see Harry.  
  
He looked at his watch. There were a few hours to go until he was going to meet Harry, so it was probably a good idea to start now. Draco was famed for how long he took to get ready. His hair alone could take up to an hour to get exactly right.  
  
Draco was very protective of his hair. A group of Slitherins had found this out to their peril when they made a bet that they could dye it blue while he was sleeping. Draco had protected his hair with a charm which repelled anything that could damage his look. It managed to repell the dye into the faces of the sneaking slytherins, who were unable to come down to breakfast the following day due to the fact that they resembled smurfs.  
  
Today it only took Draco an hour and a half to get ready, but he had to miss dinner to make sure there was a hair dryer availiable.  
  
  
"I want you, in a vinal suit, I want you bad."  
  
Harry hurried to the abandoned room that he and Draco often met it. It was so small that Draco had often made comments about "coming out of the closet" after their meetings. He hadn't seen Draco at dinner, but he was hoping that he wouldn't miss their meeting. Harry hoped that he wasn't ill or something.  
  
When Harry opened the door he saw to his relief that Draco was already there, waiting for him.  
  
Harry walked towards him, and the pair started to kiss.  
  
"You know Harry, I was thinking..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever thought of gatting a tatoo?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry pulled away slightly from Draco to see if he was joking. "Umm, what sort of tatoo?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of a dragon maybe..."  
  
"Wait, you've been thinking about this? You really want me to get one? I don't know if I want to. What if I get bored of it?"  
  
Draco nibbled the side of his nech. "You could always get it magically removed." he said.   
  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I know we were only being good.   
But that's what's wrong, I guess you just misunderstood."  
  
  
The two boys kissed for a while longer. Harry, receiving the full force of one of Draco's kisses had all thoughts of tatoos driven out of his head.  
  
Finally, Draco pulled away, and said quietly, "Have you ever thought of getting a lip ring then?"  
  
  
"I mean it, I need it,   
I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad.   
  
END. 


End file.
